naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer as well as a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu, as well as the leader of the new Team Fairy Tail. He is also the main male protagonist of the Fairy Tail series and the boyfriend of Lucy Heartfilia. Physical Appearance Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his titanic battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their several altercations. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a one-sleeved and open collared, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that is zipped and tucked in. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He also wears a black, gold trimmed cloth around his waist that reaches his upper-calves held by a leather brown belt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and the white scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. Personality Natsu is carefree, boisterous, impulsive and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal, valiant and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain and is disgusted when his enemies hurt their comrades. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Synopsis Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Synopsis Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally strong - equivalent to a Dragon's fire - being able to burn even through metal. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': Natsu's signature move in melee combat. He engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target with great force. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn': Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike': Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together to create an large fireball, then throwing it at his enemies and creating a fiery explosion with great force. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist': Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. In the Fairy Tail anime, Natsu also used this spell to defeat Erigor in one shot. **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade': Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, who were in Dragon Force, defeating them. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain and can maintain this form for a limited time. ".]] *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his '''Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer': Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. *'Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision': **'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade ': Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Natsu is the first known First generation Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force without consuming external sources. *'Enhanced Strength': Upon entering Dragon Force, Natsu's great physical strength has increased greatly. *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Fire Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Enhanced Magic Power': *'Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade': Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero. Transformation: Natsu has mastered the rudimentary skills of Transformation Magic. He was able to successfully transform into Lucy on his first try. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Magic Power: Since his training days with his foster father, who was an actual dragon, it is speculated that Natsu showed to have some amount of magic energy to begin his training in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic. Since his entrance into Fairy Tail and the many adventures he accumulated over the years, it could be said that Natsu's power greatly increased to tremendous amounts, even allowing him to be chosen as one of the candidates to enter in the S-class Trials of Fairy Tail. Due to the suspended animation he was placed in for seven years, his magic wasn't able to increase further, resulting in him becoming much more weaker than he originally was even with the addition of his new Dual-Dragon Mode form. It was during the upcoming days of the Grand Magic Games that would change that as he was able to unlock his Second Origin, drastically increasing his power to greater heights as he showed to have been able to defeat two dragon slayers single-handedly without even using it, even when his opponents were in Dragon Force. His magic color is orange-red, and when visible, takes the shape of a fire-shaped dragon construct with wings and red-colored eyes. Immense Strength: Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a very high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two Third-Generation Dragon Slayers with his sheer physical strength. Immense Durability: Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oracion Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. It was shown that Natsu's body is able to almost immediately react to anything that would attempt to attack him, and with his numerous experiences fighting against opponents in his muscle memory, he is capable of countering with forms and attacks almost instantly, something that many recognized immediately after they lost their fight to him. Natsu also possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from Sting. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during the Grand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. Equipment Igneel's Scarf: It is a scarf given to Natsu by his foster father, which he always wears to remember him by. The scarf is white, decorated with scale-like patterns, and serves as good-luck charm of sorts, warding off misfortune. When Natsu was hit by Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, the scarf served as his shield, but the exposure to the Magic caused it to turn black. During the time it was tainted, Wendy was unable to heal Natsu, so, in order to heal him, she had to reverse and remove the evil spell on the scarf. Relationships Family *Igneel (Foster Father) Friends/Allies *Happy (Best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) *Fairy Tail Guild **Team Natsu ***Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) ***Gray Fullbuster (Childhood best friend and Arch-rival, close as brothers) ***Erza Scarlet (Childhood best friend and friendly rival, close as siblings) **Wendy Marvell (Close friend and younger sister figure) ***Carla **Gajeel Redfox (Close friend and rival-in-strength, also former enemy) ***Pantherlily **Juvia Lockser (Close friend) **Strauss Family ***Lisanna Strauss (Childhood best friend, close as siblings) ***Mirajane Strauss (Childhood best friend) ***Elfman Strauss (Childhood close friend) **Cana Alberona (Childhood close friend) **Shadow Gear ***Levy McGarden ***Jet ***Droy **Thunder God Tribe ***Freed Justine ***Bickslow ***Evergreen **Warren Rocko **Macao Conbolt (Close friend) ***Romeo Conbolt (Younger brother figure and protege) **Laxus Dreyar (Good friend and rival) **Gildarts Clive (Old friend and fatherly figure, also friendly rival) **Master Makarov Dreyar (Guild Master and Grandfather figure) *Lamia Scale **Jura Neekis **Lyon Vastia **Sherry Blendy **Yuka Suzuki **Toby Horhorta *Blue Pegasus **Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki **Hibiki Lates **Ren Akatsuki **Eve Tearm *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) ***Lector **Rogue Cheney ***Frosch *Former Enemies **Crime Sorciere ***Jellal Fernandes (Former enemy and trusted ally) ***Meredy *Atlas Flame (Dragon) *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Edward Elric *Alphonse Elric Rivals *Gray Fullbuster (Arch-rival) *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox (Rival-in-Strength) *Laxus Dreyar *Sting Eucliffe (Friendly rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance ** *Acnologia (Ultimate enemy) *Zeref (Main Arch-enemy) *Future Rogue Cheney (2nd Arch-enemy) *Balam Alliance **Grimoire Heart ***Hades ***Seven Kin of Purgatory ****Zancrow ****Kain Hikaru **Oracion Seis ***Brian/Zero ***Midnight ***Cobra ****Cubellios ***Klodoa *Eisenwald **Erigor **Kageyama (Former enemy) *Edolas Royal Army **Faust **Erza Knightwalker *Phantom Lord *Raven Tail *Jellal Fernandes (formerly) *Everlue Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Main Article: Natsu Dragneel/Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles * Events * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Team Fairy Tail Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Mage Candidates Category:Human Sacrifice Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Fairy Tail A